violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL MELTDOWN!!!
Plot The video starts with Violette looking through William's backpack since summer is coming to an end and school is starting back up again and planning on going School Supply Shopping with William. Violette tries to call William and William asks if it's food or ice cream, but Violette says maybe and to go school supply shopping. When William heard this, William responded saying "Ah No! That's not happening!" and said he is not going to school tomorrow which upsets Violette who told him he need to go to school. After that, William then says he will go with Violette to go School Supply Shopping by coming downstairs then William tricks Violette and goes back upstairs to his room, making Violette so upset and says she will get them herself and won't get William ice cream because of his bad behavior. The video was then cut to where Violette came home with from Wal-Mart with William's school supplies such as Graph Papers, Binders, Notebooks, a Plastic Container, Pencils etc. Violette also mentioned she got Happy Pencils with Emojis on it and when William heard Violette mention Ice Cream, he thought Violette bought him Ice Cream but Violette told William that she got ice cream but she got him happy pencils with ice cream emojis on it. When William begins to open the packaging of the Emoji Pencils and takes one out, he then break it in half and throws it across the room making Violette angry. After breaking the pencils in half and said that’s what I think about those Pencils, Violette responds if she wanted to get pencils with mean faces on them and trying to make William smile which then causes William to get up and hit Violette with the Happy Pencils. After William broke another pencil and looked at the rest of the school supplies Violette got him, William grabbed the supplies and put them in his backpack. Then William went outside to the driveway and tried putting lighter fuel on his backpack with the supplies inside his backpack but Violette and William get into a Tug-O-War with the backpack and school supplies as she tries stops him by taking away his backpack and the lighter fuel so he can't start another fire. Then William goes to the back yard and told Violette "You don't to get burned? I'd advise to stay back" and poured lighter fuel in his backpack and lit it on fire. Violette got so shocked after seeing William lighting his backpack and school supplies on fire and she can even scream because the neighbor will call the police and she told William to put it out and William yells at Violette saying he's not going to school tomorrow but Violette said he's going. Violette tells William to put it out and says his Happy Pencils were in there and she tell him to get over here and get the fire out and for William to close the door before the cats get out and go get a bucket of water or go get the hose and she says "Oh my gosh there goes your backpack you had since second grade" and William says "That's what I think of it" and he says "I didn't want to get the school supplies today I told you to leave me alone". Violette told William to stop being loud because there is a psycho neighbor that could call the police but William didn't care. Violette says she went out and got him supplies and says he never told her to get his supplies and Violette says "Now you have nothing to go to school with tomorrow huh? What do what do you expect from that? You have nothing for school tomorrow." Violette then told William to put the fire out and William throws walnuts at it and he throws a metal for the cookout and he says he's going to bed and he says "I'm going to bed" and Violette says "No no no" and says it has to be put out she hopes the fire will go out and she wants William to go get a bucket to put it out and she says "Please let this thing go out on it's own" "Please go get a bucket or something" and William throws the table on it and it catches fire and Violette goes by the pool and gets a bucket with water in it and tell William to move because she has a bucket to put it out and William gets the fire wet and Violette says "Do it right this is not a game" and he gets the fire wet with more water and more water gets on the fire and Violette says "Go over there to that part" and William goes over there and gets the fire wet by pouring the rest of the water on the fire and it becomes a little flame and Violette tells William "Go get some more water" "Go get some more water" and William steps on the little flame and it goes out and Violette says "You idiot go get a little more water" "Go get a little more water I wanna make sure it's out forever" "Go get some more water" and William says "It's out forever" and Violette says "Go get some more water" "Go get 1 more thing of water" and William says "No" and Violette says she's gonna have to turn off the camera. Now William has nothing to go to school with which makes him proud. Trivia: * This is the second time William beat/hits Violette with a Pencil. The first being WILLIAM REFUSES TO SEE THE "SPECIAL" DOCTOR!!! Category:Arson Category:William Does Not Like School Series Category:Violette's Moments Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Videos Category:Long Videos Category:Police Call Threat Category:Meltdowns Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Shushing Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:Pencil Category:Psycho Neighbor Category:William beating Violette with Something